warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Staticor
The Staticor is a set of Gauntlets released in , that is investigado from the laboratorio de energía en el Dojo del Clan. Functioning similarly to throwing knives, the Staticor fires slow-moving energy bolts that explode upon hitting a surface, hitting an enemy or simply travelling for enough time, dealing damage in an area of effect. It has a unique charging mechanic that increases the bolt's damage and area of effect at the expense of its velocity. Características This weapon deals damage. Ventajas: *Innate damage, highly effective versus armadura de aleación y nervio infestado, can also confuse targets. **Shots can be charged by holding down the Primary Fire key/button, increasing damage and blast radius. **Shots create an area of effect blast upon impact with a surface or enemy, dealing more damage at the epicenter. 3m radius uncharged, 8m radius charged. *Explosions do not harm the user. *Comes with a polarity. *High probabilidad de estado. *Large magazine size and ammo reserves. *Short reload time relative to magazine size. *Shots that are being charged or fully charged can be discharged directly on enemies by touching them. Doing so will knock them down, but will not proc any status effects. Desventajas: *Projectiles have travel time, and will only travel a set distance before detonating on their own. **Charging a shot decreases its velocity further, making it ill-suited for engaging distant targets. * -exclusive damage can limit its utility (reduced damage versus escudos and severely reduced damage against infestada y fosilizada). *Charging a shot consumes 1 round of ammunition every second the Primary Fire key/button is held, even if the shot is fully charged. *While charging a shot, coming into direct contact with an enemy will discharge the shot onto that enemy, and will prevent the weapon from firing and charging as long as said enemy is in contact. **This includes being stuck with a Lapa, or coming into contact with an enemy during its death animation should one occur. Notas *Though the Arsenal adds them together, the Staticor's bolts and its explosions have separate damage values. At minimum charge, the bolt deals 35 radiation damage to one target while the explosion deals 45 radiation damage in an AoE. Fully charged, the bolt deals 140 radiation damage and the explosion deals 180 radiation damage. *As with most ranged weapons that can charge their shots, the Staticor's charge can be cancelled by pressing the Reload key/button, refunding any ammunition used during the charge. Any ammunition expended while holding a charged shot will not be returned. **Charging a shot consumes 5 rounds of ammunition. Consejos *Due to the weapon's slow projectile speed (especially with fully-charged shots), consider aiming at a nearby surface rather an enemy directly. *Impulso letal is recommended to counteract the Staticor's slow projectile speed. Use in conjunction with the Corriente en chorro augment to further increase projectile speed. *Charged shots can be controlled with Navegador, increasing their velocity and granting bonus damage. Curiosidades *Not only is the Staticor similar in function to the Sonicor, both weapons were manufactured by the Corpus. This is unique in this fact as normally another faction develops a weapon that mimics another, it rarely ever is produced by the same faction. *It is the first weapon to use ammo when not being fired, as charged shots drain ammo over time. The only similar comparison would be the Convectrix which uses ammo as long as the beams are present, whether firing or not. **If the player reloads before a shot is fully charged, ammo being used in the charge will be returned, which is the only weapon in the game that does this. *This is the second weapon in Laboratorio de energía whose duplication costs 50,000 credits, after the Amprex. *The Corpus writing ( ) on the Staticor's case translates to "Force 0110". **The last 4 numbers could be Binary for 6, given the lack of numbers in the Lenguaje Corpus aside from 1 and 0. *The Staticor is the only weapon in warframe besides melee weapons that has a specific animation separate that plays regardless of the players idle animations. en:Staticor